Streets of Gold
by harlequin421
Summary: Where Puck is a jerk most of the time, but that's cause he has feelings, Kurt is understanding except when he's not, and boys are stupid and do stupid things or I'm really bad at summary writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
><strong>

It was some ungodly hour in the morning, like a three thirty or something along those lines. Too early to leave his house, but too late to go back to sleep and expect to feel rested.

Puck stuffed his hands low in his pockets making his baggy jeans slide lower on his hips and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he saw the Hummel household appear in the horizon.

He was a bit hyped about tomorrow. It was the first day of senior year and there were going to be many changes. Mainly changes to his status in the school hierchy, but he couldn't care less about that. Not when he walked into the school in a couple of hours with Kurt hanging off his arm.

He walked straight up to the door and squatted down to retrieve the key he knew was under the mat. This time the key had a little motel room key chain on it, and Puck's smirk widened at the sight of it.

He could remember the motel very well. He slipped the key in and opened the door as quietly as possible, before putting the key back in its place and closing and locking the door behind him.

He walked through the dark and quiet house with the air of someone who had done this many times before. He almost unconsciously went to Kurt's bedroom door his head still circling the thoughts of motels and motel beds and Kurt. He opened the door and slipped his shoes off before heading down quietly.

He stopped at the bottom step and just watched as the soft light from the lamp on Kurt's bedside cast shadows across the sleeping boy. The ridiculous dark red silk robe that Kurt always put over his ridiculous dark red silk pajamas as if he was being modest or something was draped over one of bed posts.

Puck snorted quietly thinking that Kurt had lost all of his modesty long before Puck was introduced to the ridiculous dark red silk robe.

He walked over to Kurt's bed loosing an article of clothing for each step until he was in his plain stripped cotton boxers.

He slipped into the bed under the covers, looping his arms around Kurt's small waist and sinking into the warmth that was Kurt.

He could feel the boy push back into him the softness of his pajamas brushing along Puck's whole body who would have to be a fool to admit that it was an actual turn on when the silky fabric touched his skin.

"Hey," he muttered into Kurt's hair as the boy turned his head lightly and pressed a kiss on Puck's chin.

"Hey," he muttered his voice a deep and slow rubble heavy with sleep. Puck looked at him in the dim light and smiled fondly. He loved it when Kurt was like this. His face free of makeup, his skin scrubbed freshly clean smelling like soap and something that was unique to Kurt that sent all of Puck's senses on fire. His hair a disheveled mess. He was all soft and pliant and Puck knew that he could push him back and climb on top of him and have his way with him and that Kurt would lay open for him and take only what Puck was willing to give. But he wasn't going to. He had learned some restrain in the past couple of months. It also helped that only a couple of hours before he had had Kurt bent over the edge of his bed.

He felt the stirrings of arousal shoot through his spine and concentrating in his groin bringing him a half hard erection.

"I missed you," Puck whispered against his temple pressing a kiss there. He felt Kurt chuckle as the boy hit him lightly on the shoulder, "Need I remind you of a little thing called self control? Finn is right across the room you know."

Puck ignored the last bit and brushed his lips down Kurt's cheek, "Not the sex you idiot. We already broke a record this summer I think."

Kurt chuckled again this time pressing his tiny back side right into Puck's extremely willing to get interested cock. Puck groaned and slipped his hands lower to wrap around Kurt's lower abdomen.

"You naughty little minx, I am attempting to have a caring and sharing moment and you are ruining it by making me think about sex."

He could practically feel the eye roll. He smacked him lightly on his hip bone before smoothing the hurt away, "Hey I do not only think about sex. There are some things that I think about other than sex."

Kurt just chuckled again and yawned into his pillow.

Puck moved his hands again and smoothed them up into Kurt's hair. It was soft and free of product and the perfect place to pet him until he fell asleep.

"I missed you too, you know," Kurt whispered sleepily.

Puck nodded and pressed their bodies closer together intertwining their legs so that the soft feeling of the ridiculous dark red silky pajama pants was against the skin of his thighs.

Puck placed his head right against Kurt's neck and inhaled the scent of roses coming off in hot waves. It was the lotion Kurt used before going to bed. Something to do with keeping the skin firm and something else that Puck didn't really pay attention to because he was too busy attempting to suck the scent into himself using his tongue.

"I'm kind of scared," he whispered half hoping that Kurt wouldn't hear him.

The boy moved in his arms. He made to turn around but Puck just trapped him against his chest, "No." He didn't really need to add more to the humiliation of being afraid. Kurt did not need to see him like this. Even though they were working on these issues. Puck still felt that his fear was something that no one should ever get to see and only granted Kurt the privilege as long as he didn't look Puck directly in the eye when he did express emotion.

Kurt settled down again and began to gently pat his biceps, "Why are you afraid, Noah?"

Puck resisted the urge to smile. Kurt only called him Noah when he was really serious or half asleep.

"It's not that I don't want the whole world to know, because I totally do. I want to shout it out loud that I'm in serious like with you. I'm just afraid of what will happen to you when I'm not around."

Kurt sagged against him fully grabbing one of his hands and bringing it to his face. He placed a kiss on his palm and then patted the hand sleepily, "You don't need to be afraid Noah. I can take care of myself, and besides what else were those self defense lessons for anyway."

Puck shook his head and pressed a kiss against Kurt's neck, "Those were my sad excuse to get your body against mine, baby boy."

Kurt let out a sleepy chuckle and Puck could practically see the boy falling asleep.

"Sleep Hummel," Puck whispered fondly.

Kurt made a noise in the back of his throat that Puck figured was an attempt to protest at the use of his last name, but he was fast asleep within the minute. Puck smoothed the fingers of one hand into Kurt's hair and left his other hand on his chest feeling the rhythmic pounding of his heart and the rise and fall of his breathing.

He pressed his forehead into the back of Kurt's neck and breathed. If someone had told him in May after winning Regionals that he and Kurt would spend most of the summer pressed up against each other most of the time naked, he would've promptly knocked their teeth in. He chuckled remembering that all of this did indeed start after winning Regionals.

He fully blames Kurt and his inability to stay out of other people's business. His eyes shudder close and he falls asleep thinking about all the things that have happened since then.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is rated NC-17**

It was a high that Puck would never admit to anyone he got off on. Singing was like a drug for him. There was the nervous holy-crap-why-am-I-doing-this feeling at first and then after the initial hit it was like he was whole again. It coursed through his system tainting his blood and making him feel tingly all over. Then when it was all done he was hyper aware. He wanted to jump and do it all over again. He had tried to explain it to Finn what it was like but Finn was too busy a) looking at Rachel's non-existent boobs and b) not understanding what he was saying.

Kurt on the other hand had turned to him all big wide eyes and flashing teeth and said in a slightly condescending voice that is was called Performance Adrenalin and that only people who really enjoyed being in front of an audience felt it. He ended his spiel with a smirk and then turned around to talk to Mercedes.

Puck wanted to tell him it was none of his business and that he wasn't talking to him, but decided against it.

It wasn't as if Kurt would listen to him anyway.

Winning Regionals made his high feel even better. He felt like he could fly.

He hugged everyone even Kurt who just gave him a deer caught in the headlights look before turning around and practically running to his daddy. Puck really wanted to comment on that but he held his tongue and turned to accept a hug from Rachel.

It was then that Rachel yelled out that there would be a completely appropriate celebratory party at her house. Her fathers looked at her a bit fondly and then promised to not be a bother to them.

It really didn't take much convincing on Puck's part to get Rachel to let him bring liquor to her party and pour it into the conveniently placed punch bowl, and by the time her parents had gone to bed everyone in the Glee Club was more than a little bit tipsy.

Puck himself was just a little bit buzzed. He liked the feeling drinking gave him, but not over done.

Kurt seemed the only other person in the Glee Club that wasn't acting like a complete idiot.

Rachel was singing karaoke and smiling sappily at Finn who was leaning back and looked like he was asleep, but he would occasionally say something completely inappropriate and no one would really pay attention. Santana was doing some grinding thing with Brittany in the corner while Mike, Artie and Tina were in another sprawled together and giggling about something that Puck is sure he wouldn't understand. Mercedes and Sam had disappeared a while ago and Lauren had been the only person to refuse to come over.

Kurt was leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand and was too busy smirking at Rachel and checking his text messages to realize that Puck had been eyeing him up and down for a while now.

Puck had realize that he wanted in Hummel's pants about a year ago.

Puck and Kurt had never been friends, but when they were younger it was a different matter.

Puck remembered Kurt being there when his sister was born premature a tiny little thing that everyone said wasn't going to make it, but Kurt had sat down next to him at the hospital and had told him everything was going to be okay.

He remembered holding up a trembling Kurt Hummel as he cried into his neck after his mother's funeral. He had cried with him because Mrs. Hummel was really the best mom he could ever remember-Carole had taken that position for a little while until his mother got the guts to kick his father's ass to the curb-, that and she made the most delicious chocolate chip cookies that Puck had ever tasted and he was going to miss her terribly.

He remembered how Kurt had held him when his father had taken his mother's ultimatum as permission to leave forever.

It was then that he decided to push the boy away, because Kurt promised to stay forever, and anyone who promised that was obviously lying. That and the fact that something in his gut jumped when Kurt had placed a kiss on his cheek.

It was after that night that he began to treat Kurt bad.

They really didn't talk again until Sophomore when he had joined the Glee Club.

He could vaguely remember the night of Beth's birth when he was distraught that Kurt freaking cradled him and shushed him and told him it was all right and that he wasn't his father and that it was Quinn's choice. He remembered looking into Kurt's eyes and leaning in and wanting it so bad. Wanting that mouth on his, but he ran away. Not even sealing the deal. Kurt had looked so willing and it wasn't right not after everything Puck had put him through.

He had drunk himself into a stupor and called up Santana who was more than willing to sleep with him as long as Brittany was there too and he really didn't care. He just needed to get Kurt's eyes and mouth and body out of his system.

He had wanted to break down and cry without anyone knowing, but Kurt had followed him. Poor, naïve gay little Kurt who had probably lost count of the amount of times Puck threw him in the dumpster, and of the many slushies to the face he's gotten from Puck and who probably remembered too well the lawn furniture incident and the pee balloons.

That Kurt Hummel sat right behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders knotting the fabric against his pounding heart in his fists and burrowed his face in Puck's neck whispering, "It's alright to cry, Noah."

Puck resisted at first mumbling I'm not crying but Kurt was freakishly strong for a skinny dude and he held on until Puck was gripping his hands and crying like a blubbering baby. He hid his head under Kurt's chin and let the boy cradle him and place a Kurt shaped patch over the hole that Quinn had punched through his heart when she had said that she wasn't keeping the baby.

He lifted his head and turned to look at Kurt. The boy had tears in his eyes too. He smiled and sniffed before pulling an elaborately embroidered handkerchief that Puck is never going to admit he still has and dabbed at Puck's cheeks laughing a bit.

Puck stopped Kurt's hand with his own pressing it against his cheek. The younger boy's eyes darted from his eyes to his mouth in quick succession and then he looked away coughing a bit, "You ok?"

Puck squeezed his wrist and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes his mouth slightly parted. Puck leaned in a bit smelling some mouth watering scent coming from Hummel. "No," he whispered softly thumbing at the inside of Kurt's wrist before leaning in a bit. "But I think I'll be ok."

Kurt nodded just barely his breath hitching. He put his other hand on Puck's chest and looked at him from under his eye lashes. He looked sort of sexy like that. Eyes all lidded, mouth half open, cheeks pinked and hair in a mess. Puck wanted to lean in and lick into his open mouth just to see what he would do…

…just like he threw Kurt against locker's and in the dumpster and made fun of him and literally he now noticed tugged rather harshly on his metaphorical pig tails, just to see what he would do.

He got up suddenly as if he was being possessed by lightning and ran away without a word.

He didn't notice he had the handkerchief with him until he was home. And if he tucked it under his pillow and sniffed it every now and then swearing he could still smell Kurt's scent on it, well that is no body's business.

Kurt had caught his eye after a bit and had blushed prettily. Puck had just sent him a slow smirk, and the boy had freaking fluttered his eyelashes before turning and walking purposely to the glass doors. He had a slight limp, but Puck figured it was from when he had almost fallen over when they had reached here in his rush to get to the bathroom.

He had opened the door turned around to look at Puck and had downed the rest of his drink before setting the cup down on the little table that was right next to the door and walking out the doors.

Puck followed him after a couple of seconds.

He closed the door behind him and found Kurt leaning against the wall in the shadow cast by the street light against the wall the Berrys had built around their house.

Hummel looked more than a little bit tempting against the wall, so Puck sneered at him, "What do you think you're doing Hummel?"

Apparently liquor made Kurt more confident because he smirked right back at Puck and arched his back a bit which caused his shirt to rise a couple of centimeters to show off a slip of alabaster skin that Puck's eyes were drawn to on their own, "I think that I don't have to try very hard to get you to do anything I want."

Puck felt something stir in the pit of his stomach at that and realized that he was right. All Kurt had to do was ask, and as long as he was going to use his body as compensation he could get Puck to do whatever he wants. He also realized that realistically, Kurt didn't even need to use his body as compensation.

Puck felt the world tilt a bit with the realization that Kurt had that much power over him.

He blamed Kurt totally on what happened next. He was leaning there looking all tempting with his lips glossy with spit after he'd just licked them, and his eyes all lidded and Puck wanted to tilt his head back and plunder his open mouth. In fact the temptation was even stronger this time around, and Puck had to curse because iof course/i his attraction to Kurt would be like fine wine, getting stronger over time.

He walked until he was right in front of him caging him in between his forearms, and his face was just centimeters from Kurt's.

"And what makes you think that you have anything that I could possibly want?"

He saw the uncertainty creep into Kurt's eyes, but they were still glossed by the liquor and lust that was apparently running through his veins, "I've seen the way you look at me Puckerman, no one could be that obvious and not be noticed."

Puck didn't deny it. He pressed in until his hips were flushed with Kurt's and smirked when the boy let out a gasp.

"Then tell me Hummel, what could you possibly want that I would be able to give?"

He punctuated his statement by pressing him a little bit harder against the wall, and letting him know that he could ifeel/i what it was that Kurt wanted. He just wanted Kurt to say it.

Ok, so apparently he was drunker than he thought, if he was really pressing Kurt Hummel against a wall, and it wasn't just a hallucination.

Puck really had no inhibitions, usually, but with Kurt it had always been different. He could never decide what he wanted from him. Apparently what Kurt wanted from him was sex, and he could live with that. Mostly. Provided that Kurt thought it was his idea, and he never found out that Puck still had his handkerchief underneath his pillow and whenever he felt really desperate he would stick it right against his face and breath in hard while jerking off as if he tried hard enough he could be able to taste him.

"I've been thinking," Kurt whispered his eyes fluttering, and Puck made minute movements with his hips that had both of them a little bit more intoxicated than before. "And it really is becoming kind of bothersome that I'm almost eighteen and still a virgin."

Puck did not feel his breath hitch at the word 'virgin,' except that it sort of did, but he was good at repressing stuff and that was just going to be one of those things he'd think about later.

He also didn't think about how close Kurt's mouth was, because that would be a redundant point since he was the one who had stuck all of his business up against Kurt's.

He just smirked and leaned up a little so that his mouth was brushing Kurt's with every word, "And what makes you think that I'm the go to person for this problem?"

Because as far as Puck was concerned he wasn't giving off any gay vibes. Well that is if you didn't count the amount of time he spent staring at Sam's mouth, or watching how fluidly Mike moved and wondering if he was like that with everything, and by everything he meant sex. But it wasn't like anyone could tell that that was what he was doing, checking out the guys on the football team (or the ones in Glee).

Kurt looked at him in the eyes with a lot more confidence than he began with, "I talked to Santana."

And of course he did. Santana would be the only person to pay close attention to Puck to know that Puck could be convinced to help Kurt out with his problem. Either that or he was more obvious in his checking out of Hummel than he previously thought.

"And what exactly did Satan have to tell you?" he punctuated his words with another little hip thrust that had Kurt spreading his legs open a little, and his hands fluttering around Puck's shoulders.

"That I wouldn't have to try very hard to get what I want from you," his voiced hitched and squeaked in a few places, but Puck smirked glad that he was having an effect on him.

"You still haven't told me exactly what you want," Puck deepened his voice a bit, and he felt Kurt shudder and then his hands fisted against Puck's shoulders pulling the fabric along Puck's already sensitive skin.

Puck leaned down to inhale along his throat as Kurt began to talk causing him to gasp and stutter through the first couple of words before he stopped completely choosing instead to pant almost obscenely, and yeah Puck was totally not sober.

Puck smiled against the rapidly beating pulse point and pulled away to look at Kurt, "You wanna know something Hummel?"

Kurt shook his head a little bit fast almost hitting Puck on the chin.

Puck grabbed Kurt's hands from where they had tightened around his shoulders and held them on either side of his head fingers tight around wrists. He looked at Kurt whose eyes were all liddy, and whose mouth was red and open, and whose cheeks were flushed, and who was inching one leg over the back of Puck's calf.

He leaned in and pressed their mouths together.

Puck doesn't know how they ended up in Rachel's room, but he wasn't complaining. Not when Kurt was writhing underneath him legs splayed on either side of Puck's hips, his hands low on Puck's back under his T-shirt pushing down with every thrust he made up as if Puck wasn't going as fast as he wanted.

The horrendous fluffy pink bed spread that he couldn't get his mind off when he made out with Rachel, was nonexistence compared to the hotness of Kurt moving under him.

He flexed his fingers from where they were embedded in Kurt's hair and smoothed them all the way down tracing over subtly toned arms and slightly ticklish ribs until his fingers were snagging on the hem of his shirt and his palms were sliding across smooth hot silky skin and Kurt gasped against his mouth were it was pushed against his as they panted together kissing occasionally.

"Wanna get you naked," Kurt mumbled in a quick rush pushing up against his shirt, his fingers skidding across the bumps in his spine until he had Puck's shirt bunched under his arms his fingers trailing across his neck.

Puck slid his hands from under Kurt's shirt and sat back on his heels pulling off his shirt on one movement and pulling Kurt up by his ridiculous tie and tugging it off before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He pressed slow deep kisses into Kurt's mouth with every button he got undone and managed to tangle Kurt's hands behind his back. He smoothed his hands back up over smooth skin and fitted his palms against sharp collarbones and threaded his fingers with the hairs on the base of Kurt's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

He could feel him struggling to get the shirt untangled from his wrists, once he managed to free them Kurt's hands began petting down his chest, sliding down over his abs and causing Puck to inhale sharply and bite at Kurt's mouth.

Kurt began smoothing insistent fingers along the V of his hipbones that painted a hairless path to his throbbing dick that was tenting his jeans and ready for action.

Kurt lowered his hands began to rub a little bit too hard against the bulge that was straining Puck's pants, and Puck let out a growl he wasn't sure was entirely human, and he pushed them back down so that he was on top of Kurt again.

His hands migrated to Kurt's belt buckle and once he got the thing to unbuckle he unzipped the pants and shoved his hand inside squeezing Kurt's heavily leaking cock. Kurt made a noise that was half way between a moan and a wounded animal, and Puck couldn't help the grin that lifted the corners of his mouth, after all it was him that caused aloof and innocent Kurt Hummel to sound like if he was starring in his own porno.

Kurt was pushing up against him and writhing against the sheets making these little whining noises at the back of his throat.

"Puck, I want," he began but broke off after Puck gave him another squeeze and stroked him a few times fascinated by the noise that escaped Kurt's mouth.

He leaned in and whispered hotly in his ear, "What do you want baby boy?"

Kurt was apparently too far gone to protest the nick name. He was also apparently too far gone for words because he just took his hands away from where they had been rubbing Puck through his jeans and grabbed Puck's hands and set them on his ass wiggling until his pants had slid down a bit.

Puck never a man to pass up an opportunity just slid his hands down fingers easily sliding onto the crack and down in between the swell of his ass until they skidded to a stop on something round and hard and about an inch wide.

Puck's eyes widened once he realized what it was.

He pulled back and looked at Kurt who had this crazed look on his face, but answered Puck's unasked question, "Right before the performance."

Puck's mouth fell open, "You've been wearing this the whole time?" His fingers began tracing around the plug and rubbing against the ring of muscle that twitched under Puck's fingers.

Kurt just nodded, "Santana told me to be prepared."

Puck surged up and captured Kurt's mouth in a messy kiss full of clashing teeth and tongue as he tried to get in as far as possible into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's hands flexed on Puck's shoulders then tightened to the point that his perfectly manicured nails drew blood against them when Puck started to tug on the plug.

Puck now realized that the flushed look that Kurt had been sporting on the ride over had been a product of the vibrations of the car against his already sensitive hole, which made him realize something else.

He pulled back and looked at Kurt in wonderment, "You jerked off as soon as we got here didn't you?"

Kurt shrugged helplessly nodding, "Too much simulation!"

The last word was almost yelled thanks to the fact that Puck had pulled on the plug until it slid a little bit out.

Puck pulled away completely from Kurt and tugged at him until Kurt turned around. He lifted his hips up and pushed down his jeans to his knees and looked a little bit in shock at the bright blue plug that was already in Kurt's hole.

He leaned down and pulled on it a bit more and it slid a little bit more out making a squelching sound and making Kurt make a noise that couldn't be identified.

He tugged on it once more and the thing popped out with a pop that made Kurt moan and Puck smirk and him. He threw the plug over his shoulder not caring where it landed, and without even giving Kurt an advance he slid one finger all the way to the knuckle. Kurt screamed out and pushed back and Puck slid his finger out and pushed in two into the already slick hole. It was an almost perfect fit to how the plug was stretching him and Puck spread his fingers apart amazed when there was little resistance and Kurt let out another wordless whine that maybe dogs could hear, but Puck wasn't bothering with it right now.

"You got stuff," he asked in a husky voice moving his fingers around.

Kurt nodded, "Back pocket."

Puck used the other hand that wasn't currently busy and pulled out a packet of lube and a condom.

He set the condom aside and ripped the lube open with his mouth. Some of the strawberry flavored lube got into his mouth and he let out a little disgusted noise at the slimyness of it before he poured a bit where his two fingers were still insistently rubbing against something spongy that they found and that had Kurt pushing his ass back. Puck pulled his fingers out slowly leaving Kurt whining a bit. He covered a third finger with lube before he slid all three fingers home and Kurt let out a little pained cry.

Puck didn't move his fingers for a second, before he began to gently move them apart. Kurt was a bit tense, but loosened up after the first few seconds that it took for Puck to find that spot that had him pushing back against Puck as if he wanted more.

Puck watched his fingers as they slid in and out of Kurt with every rock back Kurt made with his hips. It took him a while before he noticed that Kurt was actually speaking words.

Well it was more like a bunch of disjointed words, but Puck heard the words "fuck" and "me" enough to know what he wanted.

"You do realize that I'm bigger than this right?" he punctuated his words by spreading his fingers as wide as he could.

Kurt made a low whine and nodded, "Yes! Please, Puck! Now!"

Puck just chuckled low and dropped the lube to get at the button on his jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid his zipper down glad that he was going commando today. He took his cock in hand and jerked it a few times to the same rhythm his other hand was working in Kurt's ass letting out a low moan. He grabbed the condom packet and ripped it open with his teeth before sliding it down on his cock like he was taught in sex ed. He grabbed what was left of the lube and poured it all over his sheathed cock and then tossed that aside also before spreading the lube around and jerking against Kurt.

He slid his fingers out of Kurt and rutted against him as he leaned in close and whispered, "You sure about this?"

Kurt didn't even answer. He pushed back until the tip of Puck's cock was right against his opening.

Puck knew an open invitation when he saw one.

He pulled Kurt's pants until they were around his ankles and pushed in and wow. Puck has had a lot of sex. Not only with Cougars and MILFS but also with virgins, and nothing had ever felt like this.

It was molten and hot and it had him in a vice grip.

He had to stop Kurt from moving his hips as he slid all the way in.

Unlike Kurt, he hadn't had the time to get off today. And the high of performing and the adrenaline and pure lust that Kurt was providing was just about enough to send him over the edge.

This was too much.

Puck wasn't going to last long at all.

Kurt turned his head and began kissing and licking at Puck's cheek until Puck turned his head enough so that he could reach his mouth, and they kissed.

It was a bit slow and maybe a bit more softer than any of the previous kisses they had shared.

Once Kurt was relaxed and didn't have a vice like grip on his cock, Puck felt like they were on more even ground.

He pulled back and slid back in again causing both of them to moan. He pulled his mouth away from Kurt's and buried his head on the side of Kurt's neck as his hips jerked against Kurt's.

He really wasn't going to last long. Not with Kurt pushing against him like that, "Faster Noah, please!"

Who was Puck to say no to that?

He sped his moments a bit and lasted about five thrusts that had Kurt panting and practically screaming before he felt all of it crashing down on him. His hips stuttered against Kurt's ass, and he gave a low groan biting the back of Kurt's neck as he came.

Kurt hadn't come.

He pulled away not one really for cuddling after sex, and turned Kurt around. Kurt looked at him from under hooded lashes, and a swollen mouth open and panting as he attempted to get himself off. Puck knocked his hands away before sliding down Kurt's body, not even bothering to pull off the condom.

He hesitated over Kurt's cock for just a second before the boy gave out a whine and pushed against Puck's head with his thigh.

Puck was good at sticking things down his throat. He really had no gag reflex. Came from a lifetime of taking dares that involved sticking things in his mouth. So he easily took Kurt in his mouth.

Kurt's cock was a pretty good size almost as big as Puck's so realistically he couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth. But he did try his hardest.

And if the noises that were coming from Kurt's mouth were anything to go by, it was a damn good try.

After a few tugs at Kurt's hips he got the boy to unravel his fingers from where they were against the sheets and had him gripping either side of Puck's head as he fucked his mouth. He relaxed his throat muscles and resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be a bit hoarse tomorrow.

Puck would be lying if he said that he had never given a guy head before.

But he was usually more of a spitter than a swallower, so when Kurt's fingers tightened around his jaw and he came in Puck's mouth without as much warning as a shout and Puck swallowed it all down moaning all the way, Puck knew he was well and truly fucked.

He pulled away letting Kurt's flaccid cock fall out of his mouth, and he crawled back to Kurt's face.

Kurt was looking at him a bit in awe, and a bit in apprehension.

He smoothed his hands to the back of Puck's head and licking at the corner of his mouth as if he was gathering the little bit of semen that Puck hadn't swallowed, kissed him open and just a bit dirty.

Puck moaned into the kiss and gave as good as he got.

Kurt's hands slid down to Puck's back and he made a noise in the back of his throat.

He tugged at Puck's jeans and whispered, "So that was sex?"

Puck nodded dragging his mouth along Kurt's jaw.

"You still have your pants on," Kurt commented.

Puck shrugged, "So do you. I was in a hurry."

Kurt nodded slowly before he pushed at Puck, "Mind getting off now? You're a bit heavy."

Puck rolled away and took the opportunity to dispose of the condom in what he hopped was a trash can and not one of Rachel's crazy writing rituals, then he turned to Kurt who was watching him thoughtfully, "You do realize that this was a one time thing right?"

Puck looked at Kurt and the uncertainty in his eyes and the way his body was still flushed and his jeans were still tangled at his ankles and Puck knew that he was going to do this again. As soon as possible, and how many times as necessary. After all Puck was a stud, and he was going to make Kurt come before him if it was the last thing he did.

Beside he just had awesome sex. Sure it was with a guy, but awesome sex trumped everything else, even gender.

So while Kurt looked like if he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Puck, Puck knew that they were going to have sex again. It was all a matter of time.

So he grinned and tucked himself back into his jeans before rolling over Kurt and pressing their mouths together quickly, "Whatever you say Hummel."


End file.
